Keigo Namikaze y su misión de cambiar el mundo
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Una adolescente de nuestro mundo muere y reencarna en el mundo de Naruto como el hermano mayor de Naruto. De ser una chica pasa a ser un chico. Sigue sus aventuras en su misión de salvar a su nueva familia. OC/? Minato/Kushina
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores aquí os traigo mi primer fanfic estilo reencarnación.**

 **Resumen: Una adolescente de nuestro mundo reencarna en el mundo de Naruto como el hermano mayor de Naruto. De ser una chica convertirse en un chico.**

 **Emparejamientos: Kushina/Minato, por el momento OC/?**

 **Protagonista: OC**

La muerte. ¿Qué puede uno esperar al morir? ¿El paraíso o el infierno? ¿Él qué? Yo personalmente esperaba paz, tranquilidad, el sueño eterno. No esto.

Todo empezó cuando esta mañana me desperté casi una hora más tarde de lo habitual. Solo quince minutos antes de que empezaran las clases. Vestirme a la velocidad del rayo y salir pitando leches, a primera tenía Química y mi profesora me tiene manía. Un minuto tarde y la muy perra no me dejaría ni entrar en clase. La odio. Mi error fatal fue dejarme las gafas. Si, veo mal. Tengo miopía. ¿Algún problema? Nada más salir del edificio en el que vivía me di cuenta de mi error. No tenía tiempo de volver a subir hasta el decimonoveno piso y bajar sin llegar tarde. Decidí ir sin ellas.

La cosa acabo mal. Al cruzar la calle no vi el camión venir a gran velocidad hacia mi hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Todo fue demasiado deprisa. En un instante estaba cruzando la calle y en el siguiente estoy en el suelo con todo el cuerpo matándome de dolor. Poco a poco todo se volvía negro. El ruido de las personas, los coches... a mi alrededor se van haciendo más y más lejanos. Hasta que en un momento todo es oscuridad, no hay dolor, no hay ruido, no hay nada.

Estoy atrapada en un vacío negro sin sentir nada. Esto no es exactamente lo que me esperaba de la muerte.

Durante mi tiempo en el vacío reviví mis recuerdos una y otra vez para no volverme loca. Recordé a mi madre, a mi hermano mayor, a mis tías y tíos, mis abuelos, mis primos y primas, a todas las personas que he ido conociendo en mis dieciséis años de vida. Recordé mis experiencias. Repase mis conocimientos. Con el tiempo el aburrimiento se hacia cada vez más insoportable. En el experiencias no tenia forma alguna de saber el paso del tiempo. No sabia si habían pasado días, semanas, meses o incluso años desde mi muerte, o tal vez no estaba muerta, si no en coma.

No lo sabía. Una cosa estaba clara y es que el aburrimiento es la peor tortura existente. Bueno no, habían muchas formas de tortura mucho peores. ¿Cómo lo se? Oye, no te equivoques, no soy una sádica psicópata ni nada por el estilo. Solo que durante unos años fui a clases de religión y digamos que los martirios que tuvieron que pasar algunos llamados santos no son nada, pero que nada agradables.

Entonces después de no se cuanto tiempo empecé a oír veces, a veces masculinas y otras femeninas. No podía distinguir lo que decían, era como si los estuviera oyendo a través del agua. Lo que si que sabia era que (algunas, en especial una masculina y otra femenina) eran agradables, tranquilizadoras, se notaba el amor, el cariño y hasta la adoración en su tono. Las cosas se fueron animando cuando empecé a sentir mi cuerpo. ¡Yuju! Tengo un cuerpo. Eso significa que adiós vacío.

Pero no fue así, aunque tenía un cuerpo (podía sentirlo) no podía controlarlo. Empecé a ser cada vez más cociente de mi entorno, sentía como si estuviera en una especie de esfera llena de agua. Las cosas se animaron un poco pero seguía sin poder ver nada, tampoco podía hablar.

Después de algún tiempo sentí como si estuviesera tirandome por un tobogán de agua. Un muy lento tobogán de agua. Entonces salí, vi la luz. Literalmente porque todo estaba brillante, demasiado para mis queridísimos ojos. Oí el barullo a mi alrededor. Unas enormes manos me cogierón. Sentí que me limpiaban el cuerpo. Y gracias a dios por eso, realmente estaba sucia, cubierta de ese extraño liquido y...

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

¡¿Por qué a mi?!

Ya sabía lo que había pasado. Maldita sea. He reencarnado. Y con todos mis recuerdos para el caso. Mierda. ¡Qué asco! ¡Dios! ¿por qué?

Mientras yo me estaba lamentando las enfermeras terminaron de limpiarme y me pusieron en brazos de una mujer. La curiosidad mato al gato, yo no soy un gato pero si curiosa. Quería saber quien era mi nueva madre. Calmándome me di cuenta de que había estado llorando, como un bebe parece que el exceso emocional se traduce en llorar. Tsk, no me gusta ser un bebe.

Volviendo al asunto, trate de enfocar mi vista pero todo estaba demasiado borroso para ver con claridad. Si no fuera porque sabia que eso era normal me habría entrado el pánico. La miopía ya era lo suficientemente mala desde la adolescencia, no quería tenerla como un bebe.

Un hombre se acerco al lado de mi nueva madre y me acaricio suavemente el rostro. Pudo decir que es mi padre, o al menos eso creo.

La mujer me arrulla y yo poco a poco me voy durmiendo.

 _Un niño de siete años y una niña de cuatro estaban sentados en el suelo al lado de la chimenea. El niño le estaba contando a la niña un cuento._

 _"Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado." termino sonriéndole a la niña que estaba poniendo mala cara._

 _"Pero Chris, no has acabado. ¿Qué paso después con la niña?"_

 _El niño se río y le revolvió el pelo a su hermanita "Así es como terminan estos cuentos peque."_

 _"¡No me llames peque!, soy una niña grande."_

 _"Lo que tu digas... peque." El niño le dirigió una enorme sonrisa antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación antes que la niña pudiese replicar._

Volví a despertarme cuando sentí hambre. Esta vez mi visión era mucho más clara que la vez anterior. Podía ver que estaba en una cuna de hospital.

El hambre era un problema, los bebes en especial los recién nacidos solo se alimentan de leche materna. Otras opciones solo serian viables después de los primeros meses de vida. Los consecuencias de no hacerla van desde enfermedades a... no quiero ni hablar del tema. Si tengo que volver a vivir mi vida, esta vida, desde cero lo hare. Solo porque no tengo otra opción. Y si voy ha hacerlo no quiero que más adelante presente ninguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo por ni negativa a... tomar leche materna.

Para llamar la atención hice lo único que podía hacer en el momento, me heche a llorar. Mi nueva madre vino y me cogio en brazos. Se destapo el pecho y... ¡A comer! No voy a describir esa maravillosa (nótese el sarcasmo) experiencia. Después de hartarme finalmente examine a ni nueva madre.

Era joven, en sus años veinte. Tenía el pelo largo de color rojo, además su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pintaza de cabello que tenía en su lado izquierdo. Su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta. Una muy acertada palabra para describir a su nueva madre seria hermosa. Dioses ella solo esperaba que cuando se haga mayor se parezca a esta diosa.

Aunque me resultaba extrañamente familiar, casi podía apostar que ya la había visto antes. Pero, ¿Dónde?

La mujer empezó a arrullarme y a alabarme por mi adorabilidad, fue entonces que me di cuenta de otro dato muy interesante: ella estaba hablando en japonés. Yo ha pesar de mi origen estadounidense podía entenderla porque desde muy pequeña he sido una gran suguidora de diversos animes y mangas. Si, soy una otaku. Y como una orgullosa otaku aprendí japonés, porque vamos los animes son mucho mejores con el audio en japonés que en ingles. No hay comparación.

Y las palabras que me hicieron darme cuenta de la identidad de mi madre, y por ende el lugar en él que estoy.

"Kei-chan cuando crezcas ¿querrás convertirte en Hokage como Nato-kun y yo o que es lo que te propondrás cuando seas mayor?"

La mujer es Kushina Uzumaki. ¡Madre MIA! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! He reencarnado en el mundo de uno de mis mangas/animes favoritos de todos los tiempo. No solo eso, soy hija de Kushina. ¡Wow! Soy la hermana mayor de Naruto. ¡Chupate esa Sasuke!, tu ya no serás el único con un súper hermano mayor. ¡Vaya que si!

¿Cómo se que soy la hermana mayor de Naruto y no una versión femenina suya? Fácil, la misma noche en la que Naruto (mi futuro otouto) nació Obito libero a Kyuubi (Kurama) de mi súper increíble madre y BOOM después de una serie de acontecimientos Kurama, su yang, acabo sellado dentro de Naruto.

Y como mi madre esta bien, no hay ningún apocalipsis pasando puedo deducir que he nacido antes que Naruto.

Soy increíble, ¿verdad? Si, si que lo soy. Minato es mi padre y Kushina mi madre (introduzca baile mental) ¡Yabadabadu!

"Nato-kun y yo nos alegramos muchísimo de que hayas nacido sochi. No puedo esperar a..."

Alto allí.

Paren el carro.

Rebobinen.

Sochi es igual a hijo, hijo = masculino.

¡Yo soy una chica!

¡NOOO...!

Sabía que no todo podía ser tan increíble como pensaba. Soy un chico.

Mientras yo me lamentaba de mi desafortunado cambio de género un hombre rubio y de ojos azules entro en la habitación. Minato Namikaze entra en escena.

"Veo que nuestro pequeño esta despierto Shina-chan." Minato se me acerco, se sentó en la cama al lado de mi madre.

Estos dos individuos son dos poderosos ninjas. Los ninjas son se descubre que recuerdo mi vida pasada estrare jodida,no, jodido (maldito cambio de género). Empecé a actuar como cualquier bebe actuaría (o como creo que actúan los bebes).

Después de dos días en el hospital finalmente dieron de alta a Kushina y podremos ir a casa. Durante estos días aprendí que mi nuevo nombre es Keigo, nací el 10 de Febrero. Mi madrina es Tsunade Senju y mi padrino Shikaku Nara. Nací antes que Itachi, Mikoto es amiga de mi madre y por lo que oí de sus conversaciones cuando visito a Kushina al hospital ella aún no tiene hijos. Así que tengo más de cinco años antes de que mi hermano menor nazca y mis padres mueran. Dios... solo el pensamiento me deprime. Durante los últimos días me había encariñado mucho con mis nuevos padres y no quiero ni pensar en el destino que les espera.

Algo que aún no tengo claro es como actuare frente a los futuros acontecimientos que se que van a pasar. Sé que quiero cambiar las cosas para mejor.

Para empezar no permitiré que Naruto tenga la misma infancia que tuvo en el canon, para eso tendré que hacerme muy fuerte para poder protegerlo y cuidarlo. Lo bueno es que calculo que para cuando el nazca yo seré mentalmente más de veinte, estaré preparada para criar a un niño. Para lograr este objetivo tendré que ser mínimo genin para cuando el nazca, porque cuando te conviertes en genin te conviertes en un adulto ante los ojos de esta sociedad y por tanto podré tomar la custodia de mi otouto.

Aprender como funciona exactamente este mundo y empezar mi entrenamiento ninja cuanto antes son mis primeros objetivos.

 **Nombre: Keigo Namikaze-Uzumaki**

 **Edad: unos días (físicamente), 16 casi 17 años (mentalmente)**

 **Personalidad: Keigo en su vida pasado fue una adolescente de carácter tranquilo, sensata, seria con una faceta algo infantil y divertida. Era una persona que a pesar de su inmenso amor por los mangas/animes tenía muy claro que lo que pasaba en la ficción no pasaría nunca en la realidad, la deprimía haber nacido en un mundo según ella tan aburrido y podo emocionante. Se sentía atrapada en un mundo que no era el suyo. Como Keigo Namikaze tendrá la libertad de expresar y desarrollar sus facetas más locas y excéntricas.**

 **Apariencia: En su vida pasada desconcida (por el momento), en esta tiene el mismo pelo rojo que su madre y los ojos de su padre, su estructura facial asi como la mayoría de sus rasgos son más como las de Minato. Es una versión de Minato con el pelo rojo (no bigotes).**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Espero sugerencias sobre el emparejamiento de Keigo, también planeo alterar a algunos otros personajes. ¡Dadme ideas!**

 **Atentamente,**

 **Kira007 God of Chaos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

 **Hoy os traigo el segundo capitulo de mi historia Keigo Namikaze y su misión de cambiar el mundo.**

 **Se que esta historia no ha tenido tanto existo pero a mi me ha gustado escribirla. También se que llevo mucho sin actualizar mis otras historias, pero para vuestra información estoy en pleno año escolar. Se que mi excusa no es aceptable pero meh (encogimiento de hombros), tengo otras responsabilidades y no puedo dedicarle a esto todo el tiempo que me gustaría. Ah, y a parte de escribir fanfics me encanta leer los de otros escritores. Puedo decir con certeza que he leído cientos, si no miles de fanfics desde que hace unos años descubrí este maravilloso mundo.**

 **Bueno para los que me han comentado el capitulo anterior gracias por vuestro apoyo. Vulkhanos: Gracias por tu comentario aquí tienes las respuestas a tus preguntas**

 **-Porque hacerle renacer como hombre?**

 **Mis razones fueron las siguientes: en ese mundo donde los bandidos (ladrones, violadores, etc) son la norma (la razón de las misiones de rango C es que a los civiles les da miedo viajar entre distancias más o menos largas, un día o más de viaje, sin protección por culpa de principalmente los bandidos) y si por ejemplo mi personaje fuera capturado siendo un hombre lo torturaran como mucho, pero siendo una mujer lo más seguro seria que la violaran. fueron ninjas de otras aldeas (Minato y Kushina son muy famosos y reconocidos ninjas por tanto tienen muchos enemigos). La estupida ley que dice que el ultimo de un clan deberá tener no se cuantos hijos (no se como se llama la ley os agradecería que en los comentarios me lo dijerais) es otra razón. Y otra no tan importante es que me gusta ver a mis personajes sufrir, muahahahahahah (broma)**

 **-** **Alguna vez revelara su vida pasada?(ojala no)**

 **Como dije en este capitulo si dijera nada de eso lo más probable es que Danzo u otro loco (tos, Orochimaru, tos) tuviese la escusa para poner sus sucias manos en nuestro pequeño y lindo Kei-chan. Así que no, nunca jamás de los jamases le dirá lo de su vida pasada a nadie.**

 **-Evitara la muerte de sus padres?**

 **Bueno puedo decir que lo intentara, ¿los resultados? aún no lo tengo claro.**

 **Además me gustaría agradecer a Madelain por su comentario y al tipo/tipa que hizo el comentario anónimo.**

 **¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

 **"** Keigo es muy tonto **"** hablar normal.

 **"** _Keigo es muy tonto_ **"** pensar.

 **"Keigo es muy tonto"** habla bijuu **.**

* * *

Dejadme deciros una cosa: Ser un bebe apesta. En serio es lo peor. Lo único que puedes hacer es comer, dormir, hacer tus necesidades, escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos (cosa no mala, de hecho es una cosa muy informativa) y poco más, ¡ah! Si y jugar con tus juguetes. Lo más entretenido son los paseos por la aldea.

En mi vida anterior envidiaba a los bebes, no podía dejar de pensar en la suerte que tienen esas pequeñas sabandijas, no van al colegio, no tienen exámenes, no deberes, no responsabilidades, no nada. Solo dormir, comer, cagar, jugar y vuelta a empezar. Ahorra me doy cuenta de mi error. Bebes de todo el mundo mis más sinceras disculpas, os entiendo y os compadezco.

¡Pero hey! Yo no soy un bebe normal, de eso hasta mis padres se han dado cuenta (Aunque según ellos yo solo soy un bebe muy tranquilo y muy avispado, vamos que me tachan de ser un genio.).

Mis primeras semanas fueron las más aburridas de todas porque mis músculos no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados ni para poder sentarme por mi cuenta y mis cuerdas vocales tampoco estaban listas para que pueda emitir sonidos coherentes (palabras). Vamos que no podía hacer nada. A las 10 semanas las cosas se fueron animando, finalmente podía empezar a producir algunos sonidos coherentes.

Mi primera palabra fue 'Popo' ¡no me juzgues! Tenía pis y no tienes ni idea la tortura y humillación que es no poder usar el baño y hacértelo encima. Lo bueno/malo es que nadie me escucho. Bueno porque como le explicas a tus muy paranoicos padres ninjas que su hijo de dos meses y medio ya puede hablar y menos aún algo tan concreto como decir que tenía pis. Si Oka-san o Otou-san me hubiesen escuchado podría apostar lo que quisieras a que ahorra estaría teniendo una no muy agradable visita al Centro de I &T (interrogación y tortura). Ahorra la parte mala, me hice pis encima. Bueno en los pañales. Qué humillación.

Lo bueno es que con estos recuerdos no importa que tan poderoso me vuelva en futuro no se me subirá a la cabeza. Toda posible arrogancia desaparecerá antes de siguiera aparecer gracias a estos _maravillosos_ recuerdos.

A partir de ese día trabaje mi habla en privado en todos los idiomas que sabia, practique a decir palabras en ingles, español, japonés, italiano y chino mandarín. Si en mi vida pasada aprendí muchos idiomas. Era un poco de una fanática de dichas culturas, con esos cinco idiomas mis posibilidades de encontrar trabajo estarían muy por encima de una persona con mis mismos estudios pero que solo supiera hablar un idioma me dijeron. ¡Vaya que si me van a servir! En un mundo donde solo se habla el japonés el español, el chino mandarín, el italiano y el ingles me vendrán de las mil maravillas.

Aunque ahorra que lo pienso ya que nadie sabe ninguno de esos idiomas podré tener mi diario escrito en uno de ellos (o una mezcla de todos que solo yo podría ser capaz de entender) y así aunque me lo robaran nadie seria capaz de saber mis secretos. Sip, eso es genial.

Al principio solo era capaz de producir palabras separadas, me tomo semanas para ser capaz de decir frases de cuatro o cinco palabras y que suenen más o menos bien. Otra cosa que hice fue hacer una lista mental (no podía escribir aún) de los sucesos más importantes que quiero cambiar.

Lista mental:

-Comenzar la academia a los cuatro o cinco años como tarde (Kakashi se gradúo a los cinco años, aunque no sea un súper genio como el con los recuerdos y conocimientos de mi vida pasada pienso que podría llegar a graduarme en un año).

-De alguna manera aunque no pueda salvar a mis padres ni tampoco pueda impedir que Naruto se convierta en un jinchuriki impedir que esa información se haga pública (evitando que los aldeanos lo traten como un chivo expiatorio)

-Impedir la masacre Uchiha. (Tengo un plan.)

-Impedir muerte de Shisui.

-Ayudar a los rebeldes de Kiri y tratar de librar a Yagura del control de Obito.

Ese es más o menos en lo que pienso centrarme de momento, se que hay cosas como la muerte de Yahiko y otras cosas malas que van a pasar pero realmente dudo que para cuándo pasen yo pueda hacer nada que marque la diferencia. Podría arreglármelas para mandarles un mensaje a los tres (Yahiko, Nagato y Konan) sobre la traición de Hanzo pero no hay muchas posibilidades de que me escuchen y si lo hacen yo no tengo ni idea del rumbo de acción que tomaran. Por lo que sé por el involucramiento de Danzo, Yahiko y su grupo podía empezar a odiar Konoha y tratar de destruirá (Ya vimos lo que paso cuando Nagato ataco la aldea como Pain, no quiero que mi aldea acabe destruida). No me hago ilusiones de que yo vaya a poder impedir que todo lo malo que pasara pase.

Como quien dice 'pasito a pasito'.

Y hablando de pasitos, a las veinte semanas finalmente pude no solo sostenerme en pie si no que también dar mi primer paso. Claro que me caí antes de poder dar el segundo paso pero el progreso es el progreso por muy pequeño que sea. Después mucho esmero a las treinta y dos semanas podía andar sin problemas durante varios minutos antes de cansarme y tener que descansar.

* * *

Punto De Vista normal:

Kushina estaba en la sala de estar charlando con su mejor amiga Mikoto mientras que Jiraya estaba jugando con el hijo de su estudiante.

El sabio sapo decidió en su infinita sabiduría coger el juguete preferido del niño y ponerlo en la mesa fuera de su alcance. Keigo molesto con el sabio pervertido le dirigió una mirada que congelaría el mismísimo infierno y para la incredulidad de todos se puso de pie y sin problemas ando hasta la mesa, cogio su animal de peluche con la mano, se volvió y echándole una mirada malhumorada dijo:

"¡Mío!"

Los tres adultos presentes se le quedaron atónitos. A Jiraya se le habían abierto los ojos como platos y su mandíbula estaba por el suelo mientras que las dos mujeres se quedaron de piedra.

El silencio fue roto por el grito jubiloso de Kushina. La kunoichi pelirroja se levantó del sofá de un salto y cogio a su hijo en brazos.

"¡Mi sochi ya puede caminar y hablar!" cantaba alegremente la jinchuriki. La reacción de Kushina saco del shock a los otros dos ninjas. Mientras todo esto pasaba Keigo se les miraba divertido, le costaba no echarse a reír a carcajadas cuando vio sus reacciones. Oh, si hubiese sabido que reaccionarían así les hubiese dado la sorpresa antes, y con cámaras grabando para inmortalizar el momento (material de chantaje).

Una vez que la conmoción paso del todo y Kushina se tranquilizo los tres adultos rodearon al niño y le miraron expectantes. Keigo levanto una ceja.

"Kei-chan di Mikoto Oba-san"

"No seas ridícula Mikoto, Keigo acaba de decir su primera palabra no podemos esperar que diga nada complejo. Venga Keigo di Jiraya-sama" Las damas y el niño se le quedaron mirando como si fuera estupido (que lo era).

"No les hagas ni caso sochi, venga cariño ¿puedes decir kaa-chan?"

"Otou-san" dijo el adolescente atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño mirando hacia la puerta. Efectivamente Minato Namikaze estaba en la puerta, completamente paralizado después de oír a su hijo llamarle otou-son. Estallando en una enorme sonrisa el jounin abrazo a su hijo. Kushina y los demás estaban poniendo mala cara, no era justo ellos estaban primero, Keigo debería decir sus nombres/Kaa-chan primero.

"Keigo, ¿que más puedes decir?" pregunto Minato aún con el niño en brazos.

Keigo se quedo mirando pensativo, no podía decirles todo pero si quería poner en marcha su plan de empezar temprano en la academia debería mostrarse como un genio, no nivel Kakashi o Itachi pero un genio al fin y al cabo.

"Oka-san" dijo apuntando a Kushina quien le sonrío. "Oba-san" apunto a Mikoto. "Enzo" Dijo mostrando su camaleón de peluche. Keigo siguió diciendo palabras apuntando a diversos objetos de la habitación (mesa, sofá, televisión, ventana, pared...) evitando siempre mirar a Jiraya para gran frustración de éste. Kushina y Mikoto que se habían dado cuenta de porque el pequeño evitaba a Jiraya a penas pudieron ocultar sus risas.

Finalmente agotando su paciencia Jiraya se puso en frente del niño y le dijo:

"¡Venga Keigo! ¿Quién soy yo?" Keigo le dirigió una mirada confusa y para darle efecto inclino la cabeza hacia un lado. Las dos kunoichis estaban a punto de rodar por el suelo de la risa y Minato ya estaba soltando algunas risitas al darse cuenta de que Jiraya había echo algo que molesto a su hijo y por eso Keigo estaba actuando así.

"¡Vamos mocoso! Ambos sabemos que sabes quien soy. ¡Dilo!" dijo el ya desesperado sabio pervertido.

Keigo decidiendo meterse aún más con el sabio sapo decidió usar uno de sus apodos preferidos para el sabio pervertido.

"Ero-sennin." dijo Keigo apuntando directamente a Jiraya.

En este punto las dos Kunoichis estaban literalmente rodando por el suelo de la risa y Minato dejo a su hijo en el sofá antes de caer al suelo de la risa. Mientras los adultos se estaban partiendo el culo de la risa Keigo miraba muy entretenido el espectáculo. Jiraya estaba literalmente echando humo.

" _Si._ "decidió el joven " _La vida es buena._ "

 **Fin**

 **Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido?**

 **Bien yendo a otras cosas. En el próximo capitulo Keigo empezara a ir a la academia y me gustaría sugerencias sobre personajes. (Esperare hasta este Sábado, 13 de Febrero)**

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Habilidades:**

 **Familia:**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Sueño para el futuro:**

 **Bueno, también sobre el emparejamiento he recibido una sugerencia sobre Fem!Itachi.**

 **Aquí os dejo sugerencias, votad.**

 **! Fem Itachi: 1**

 **Anko: 0**

 **Kurenai: 0**

 **Así Yugito: 0**

 **Mei Terumi: 0**

 **Kurotsuchi: 0**

 **Bueno espero vuestros votos.**

 **Adiós y os deseo un buen día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola muy buenas mis queridos lectores, El Capitulo 3 esta aquí.**

 **Gracias: alucardzero, Bel potter, Real Salad King, thedarkrisent y a Ammy-1497 por vuestros comentarios.**

 **La encuesta sobre el emparejamiento va:**

 **Femtachi: 6**

 **Anko: 1**

 **Hana Inuzuka: 1**

* * *

Como un bebe hay algo que me hace querer coger una M4 y masacrar a todo aquel que se me ponga en frente, una experiencia que todos hemos pasado alguna vez pero eramos demasiado jóvenes para recordarlo en nuestra edad adulta. La primera vez que pase por esto yo solo era un bebe normal, al crecer no tuve ningún recuerdo del acontecimiento. Por desgracia esta vez soy un bebe con la menta de un adolescente.

La dentición es la experiencia más terrible nunca. Las encías te duelen y te pican constantemente, quieres morder cualquier cosa con tal de aliviar el maldito picor. Las secuelas de esto es estar en un constante estado de irritación, mi mirada las 24/7 tiene el claro mensaje: Irritarme y te mato. Y para un muy adorable bebe seguro que intimido. El otro día un chunin de 17 años fue victima de mi mirada y salio corriendo más rápido que Flash, me pareció haberlo oído llorar y gritar algo acerca de bebes demoníacos ¡Bah! Imposible, soy el bebe más adorable del País del Fuego.

Empecé esta horrorosa experiencia al mes de nacer y a día de hoy aún no se ha acabado. Por suerte solo me faltan 5 dientes. Con forme más dientes me crecían las cosas se volvieron más soportables pero hay momentos como ahorra en los que lo único que me interesa es morder algo.

* * *

Punto De Vista. Normal

Keigo estaba sentado en el suelo mordisqueando uno de sus juguetes (más precisamente la rueda de un camión), de nuevo. Kushina entro en la habitación y vio a su hijo masticando la rueda del camión de juguete. Camino hasta su hijo y le cogió la rueda, o al menos lo intento porque el niño no la soltaba.

"Kei-chan suelta esa rueda ahorra mismo." le exigió la kunoichi. Keigo la miro desafiante aún sin soltar la rueda.

"Jovencito si no la sueltas inmediatamente estarás en serios problemas." Keigo la miro con una expresión de 'No me importa en lo más mínimo'.

"¡Ya esta bien!" exclamo enfadada Kushina.

"Así no conseguirás nada." Kushina se volvió para ver al intruso.

Tsunade Senju la madrina del niño entra en escena.

"Tsunade-sensei, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Bastante obvio Kushina, he venido a ver a mi ahijado." Tsunade se acerco a los dos Uzumakis, Keigo la miraba curioso pero aún sin soltar la rueda. Tsunade cogio al niño en brazos, Kei aún tenía la rueda en la boca mientras miraba a su madrina. La sannin se rió entre dientes mientras le revolvía el pelo.

"Seguro que te molestan las encías, ¿no es así mi pequeño genio?" Kei le hizo un gesto afirmativo. "No podemos permitir que estés masticando todo aquello que tengas a tu alcance." Ahorra Kei le dio una mirada molesta diciendo: '¿Y por qué no?'

"Porque no..." Dijo sacando algo del bolsillo "prueba con esto." Tsunade saco un anillo de dentición. Kushina la miro desconcertada.

"Sensei sabes que eso no va a funcionar." La jinchuriki suspiro "Keigo les tiene un odio desmedido a esas cosas." Termino sacudiendo la cabeza.

Lo que es cierto. Keigo no puede ni verlos, los odia más que a nada. La razón es algo completamente desconocido, inclusa para él. La primera vez que vio un anillo de dentición sintió como si tuviese en enfrente a Lucifer. Se aseguro de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de esas cosas. Un día cuando la molestia de las encías se hizo demasiado para él, en su desesperación mordisqueo el anillo de dentición que tenía al lado. Al morderlo sintió como si agujas la atravesaran las encías, dolía muchísimo. Ni que decir que no volvió a acercarse a uno nunca.

"Eso ya lo sé Kushina, pero este es especial." Dijo la sannin.

Keigo miro el anillo de dentición buscando que tenia de especial. Era de madera, no de plástico, tenía la forma de una llave antigua, en la anilla de la llave tenía colgadas tres formas: una shuriken, un kunai y una mini figura de un lobo.

Aparte del material no tenía nada que los otros no tuviesen, no veía porque iba a ser especial. Tsunade lo miro expectante y él aunque solo sea por el miedo que le tenía (esa mujer cuando se enfadaba daba más miedo que Orochimaru y Danzo juntos). Cogío con cautela el anillo de dentición y después de examinarlo detenidamente sé lo metió en la boca. El efecto fue inmediato, sentía como si un inmenso peso se le levantara de los hombros. Dejando caer la rueda continuo mordisqueando a Roco (su nuevo anillo de dentición).

Kushina observo completamente anonadada a su hijo. Su mirada paso de su hijo a su sensei, de se sensei a su hijo. Lo único que pudo decir fue:

"¿Cómo?"

"El odio irracional a los anillos de dentición es un rasgo que todos los Senjus tienen en sus primeros tres años de vida." le explico la sannin.

"Pero Keigo es un Uzumaki, no un Senju."

"Que es casi lo mismo. Ambos clanes son descendientes del segundo hijo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, mientras que el clan Senju es descenciente del hijo mayor de Ashura (el segundo hijo del Sabio) el clan Uzumaki es descendiente del segundo hijo. Ambos clanes estan muy relacionados, son prácticamente clanes hermanos. La sangre Senju es más potente en Keigo por tu abuela, Tōka Senju. Mientras que en ti la sangre Uzumaki siempre fue más dominante que la Senju, en Keigo parece ser que tanto la sangre Senju como la Uzumaki están en perfecta armonia." Tsunade tomo una pausa permitiendo que Kushina asimilara la información antes de seguir. "Este fenómeno solo le ha pasado a Shinryu Uzumaki."

Kushina estaba asimilando la información, Shinryu Uzumaki fue uno de los shinobis más poderosos de la historia. Era tal su poder que solían llamarle Hitori no otoko no guntai (El ejercito de un solo hombre). Ella miro a su hijo en estado de shock, si el poseía la misma sangre que Shinryu solo podía imaginar lo poderoso que podría volverse en el futuro. Si alguien ponía sus manos sobre esta información... Kushina miro alarmada a Tsunade.

"Esto no lo puede saber nadie, ni el Sadaime, ni Jiraiya, ni... Minato." Dijo la jinchuriki.

Tsunade asintió, nadie deberá de conocer esta verdad. Con que dos personas (ella y Kushina) supieran esta información ya era muy peligroso.

Desconocido para ellas Keigo escucho hasta la última palabra. Su mente estaba plagada de preguntas: ¿Quien era Shinryu Uzumaki? ¿Qué tenía de especial su sangre? ¿Qué significaba esto para él?

* * *

Punto De Vista Keigo.

Hoy es un día muy especial, estamos a 10 de Febrero.

Es mi cumpleaños, mi primer cumpleaños.

Mama organizo con la ayuda de Tsunade, Mikoto y quien sabe quien más una gran fiesta en el compuesto Senju. Por que no en nuestra casa te preguntaras, pues yo también me lo pregunto porque no tengo ni la más remota idea. Podría ser por el numero de invitados (En serio creo que esas lunáticas invitaron a media aldea.) pero no es muy probable.

Nuestra casa, o compuesto,como lo llaman los demás, es grande. Mucho pero que mucho más grande que la casa en la que vivía en mi ultima vida. Esta compuesto de varias casas mas o menos normales que están construidas de tal manera que si las miras desde el cielo forman una espiral (símbolo de nuestro clan) con una gran casa o mansión seria mejor dicho en el centro, mi casa.

Nuestra casa tiene tres plantas: un dojo de entrenamiento ocupa una parte de la primera planta junto con la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar, el estudio de papa, el estudio de mama, la sala de juegos y sala de reuniones formales y otra de reuniones informales. En la segunda planta esta la biblioteca, la armería y otras habitaciones. En la tercera planta esta mi habitación, la habitación de mama y papa y varias habitaciones inhabitadas. Luego esta el sótano, que es como a mi me gusta llamarlo El Mundo del Fuinjutsu. Todo el sótano es una gran sala especializada en el aprendizaje de fuinjutsu, tiene una biblioteca con miles de pergaminos y miles de libros solo sobre este arte y una zona preparada para la practica del fuinjutsu. Lo cual no es muy sorprendente teniendo en cuenta quienes son mis padres. Toda la zona esta protegida con cientos de muy complicadas barreras protectoras (Sip, mis padres son muy pero que muy paranoicos). Lo bueno es que el compuesto esta casi a las afueras de la aldea porque el compuesto tiene 21 campos de entrenamiento privados, un bosque, varios riachuelos y ¡hasta un lago!

He de reconocer que en más de una ocasión me he perdido mientras exploraba el compuesto, lo cual no es muy sorprendente dado que el compuesto Uzumaki es junto con el Senju y el Uchiha es el más grande de la aldea.

Nuestro compuesto fue construido en honor a nuestro clan, como un versión más pequeña del compuesto Uzumaki de Uzushio, cuando Hashirama construyo la aldea porque nuestra aldea ayudo muchisimo a Konoha cuando esta fue fundada, sobre todo económicamente. Razón por la que mi clan posé el 42 % de la aldea.

El compuesto Uzumaki tiene una capacidad para 400 personas, desgraciadamente solo 3 (mama, papa y yo) lo habitan actualmente.

Una de mis zonas preferidas es la biblioteca, por razones obvias. He aprendido mucho sobre como funciona este mundo gracias a los libros que leí.

El mundo esta dividido en países, cada país esta gobernado por un daimyo, quien vendría a ser casi como un rey absolutista. Cada país tiene su propio ejercito de samurais y algunos también tienen su propia aldea ninja.

Las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi (忍び五大国, Shinobi Godaikoku; literalmente "Cinco Grandes Naciones") son los cinco países más grandes e importantes del continente. Con el País de la Tierra en el Noroeste, el País del Rayo al Noreste, el País del Agua al Este, el País del Viento al Suroeste, y el País del Fuego al centro. Los países fueron nombrados por la naturaleza del chakra predominante de ese área.

Estas potencias son los principales actores en la política y el comercio entre las naciones ninja. Ellas son las más poderosas de todas las naciones y cada una tiene una aldea ninja muy poderosa. El País de la Tierra tiene Iwagakure, el País del Rayo tiene Kumogakure, el País del Agua a Kirigakure, el País del Viento posee Sunagakure, y finalmente el País del Fuego tiene Konoha. Estas cinco aldeas son las únicas que tienen un Kage como el jefe de aldea.

Konoha tiene el Hokage (Sombra de Fuego).

Iwa tiene el Tsuchikage (Sombra de Tierra).

Kumo tiene el Raikage (Sombra de Rayo).

Kiri tiene el Mikukage (Sombra de Agua).

Y finalmente Suna tiene el Kazekage (Sombra de Arena).

Antes de la creación de las aldeas ninja, los ninjas estaban organizados en pequeños clanes mercenarios que eran contratados para la batalla. Después de mucho derramamiento de sangre, el clan Senju le ofreció una tregua a los Uchiha. En un principio el lider del clan Uchiha rechazo el trato, pero finalmente los Uchihas cedieron y se unieron creando Konohagukare no Sato (La aldea oculta de la hoja), otros clanes como el Akimichi, el Nara, el Yamanaka, el Inuzuka, el Sautobi, el Hyuga y otros se unieron a la aldea. Los otros clanes viendo el peligro que suponía la unión de estos clanes que ademas contaban con el apoyo de uno de los clanes más numerosos y peligrosos, el Uzumaki, siguieron su ejemplo y se unieron con otros clanes, así las otras aldeas ninjas surgieron.

Volviendo a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, he visto miembros de todos los clanes de la aldea invitados, he vistos miembros de los clanes Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga, Inuzuka, Kurama, Nara, Sarutobi, Shimura, Uchiha y Yamanaka.

¿He mencionado lo molesto que es ser un niño?

Todos, sobre todo las mujeres, no paran de arrullarme, de cogerme de los mofletes, de abrazarme como si fuera un osito de peluche... Es molesto, ¡por dios! tengo (mentalmente) 18 años.

Lo bueno de que hayan tantos invitados es la gran montaña de regalos que no puedo esperar para atacar.

Mi madre para la ocasión me vistió con un kimono tradicional rojo y amarillo. Me veo adorable en el me han dicho y oye tienen razón.

Cada día que pasa me parezco cada ves más a mi padre.

* * *

Punto De Vista Normal.

Los adultos estaban hablando entre ellos mientras que los niños estaban jugando. Keigo después de horas de ser tratado como un osito de peluche solo querría un poco de tranquilidad, por eso salio de la sala de los niños y se dirigió al jardín.

Era de noche y el jardín estaba iluminado por las lamparas de papel que estaban colgadas por todo el jardín. Kei se tumbo en la hierba y miro el cielo, era precioso. Miles de estrellas sobre la superficie negra del infinito.

En este mundo a diferencia de su viejo es puro: la naturaleza no ha sido violada, el cielo no esta cubierto por nubes de pura contaminación, los bosques están limpios, el aire es tan puro que a veces le parece irreal al recordar el aire de su viejo mundo.

" _Este lugar seria el paraíso para los algunas personas de mi viejo mundo_." Piensa Keigo.

Su viejo mundo, su antigua vida. No había pensado en ello, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Murió, ella murió y volvió a nacer. Le encantaba esta vida, pero ahora después de un año finalmente piensa en lo que dejo atrás. Se pregunta como habrá reaccionado su familia al enterarse de que estaba muerta. Su madre, su pobre madre estará destrozada. La culpabilidad se va haciendo cada vez mayor como recuerda todo lo que su madre hizo por su hermano y por ella.

Su padre era un borracho bueno para nada, era un mal padre para ellos y un marido aún peor para su madre. En más de una ocasión vio a ese bastardo pegar a su madre, recuerda las noches que volvía borracho a casa y su madre para protegerlos los escondía, recuerda que su hermano mayor la abrazaba para consolarla cuando los gritos de las peleas de sus padres resonaban por toda la casa. Recuerda cuando tenía cinco años y su madre se hizo las maletas, cogió a su hermano y a ella y se marcharon dejando atrás a ese inútil borracho. Su madre se mataba trabajando para que a su hermano y a ella no le faltara de nada, su hermano siempre la cuidaba y protegía. Ellos dos se habían esforzado muchísimo para que ella tuviera una infancia feliz y sin preocupaciones. Su queridisimo hermano empezó a trabajar desde joven para ahorrar dinero para pagarle a ella la universidad.

A estas alturas Keigo ya tenia el rostro empapado en lagrimas.

Su familia la amaba tanto, ella era la pequeña princesa de la familia. Y para ellos ella estaba muerta.

Pero ahorra ella no podía hacer nada por ellos, solo podía rezar a todas las deidades para que su familia pudiera seguir adelante, que su madre siguiera sonriendo, que su hermano no se rindiera. Que encuentren la felicidad.

Keigo Namikaze-Uzumaki hizo ese día una promesa.

 _Protegeré a mi familia hasta mi último aliento, no permitiré que nada ni nadie les haga daño_.

 **La encuesta sobre el emparejamiento de Keigo sigue abierta.**

 **Adios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa mis queridos lectores.**

 **El capitulo cuatro, espero que es guste.**

 **El resultados de la encuesta estan:**

 **FemItachi: 6**

 **Anko: 1**

 **Hana Inuzuka: 1**

 **Como veis seguimos igual que la semana pasada, os agradeceria que os tomarais la minima molestia que es escribir elnombre del personaje con el que os gustaria ver a Keigo, escribirlo y mandarlo. Tampoco cuesta tanto.**

 **Gracias a los que os habeis tomado la molestia de comentar.**

 **Os digo que hasta no hayan cinco comentarios no subire el proximo capitulo.**

 **Gracias y que disfruteis de la lectura.**

 **PS: Real Salad King te encontraras con una sorpresa en esta capitulo.**

* * *

Punto De Vista Kei-chan.

Después del momento emocional me di cuenta de algo importante.

La razón por la que me afecto tanto el recuerdo de mi antigua familia es por simple empatía. Me pare a pensarlo, pensé en mi antigua madre, pensé en lo que siento por ella, luego pensé en Kaa-san y en mis sentimientos por ella.

¿Quien es mi madre?

Esa es la pregunta que me vino a la cabeza, la respuesta llego milésimas de segundos después. Lo cual me sorprendió. ¿No debería de amar más a la mujer que me crió por dieciséis años que a la mujer que conozco solo desde hace un año?

Me tomo un tiempo en pensar las cosas, reflexione y reflexione y al final llegue a una conclusión.

Tengo los recuerdos de mi última vida. Correcto

Tengo la mentalidad de un adolescente. Correcto.

Lo que no tengo es las emosiones, los sentimientos que acompañan a esos recuerdos.

Por eso durante los primeros meses ni siquiera me vino a la mente mi antigua familia, por eso me fue tan fácil adaptarme a esta nueva vida, al cambio de género.

Lo que más me sorprende es que no haya pensado en esto antes.

* * *

Punto De Vista Normal.

Keigo estaba tumbado en la hierba observando el cielo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" La voz algo chillona le saco de sus ensoñaciones.

Keigo se levanto y se dio la vuelta. Allí enfrente suyo era un niño de unos tres años con el pelo verde, los ojos negros y las cejas negras ( _"¿Quien se tiñe el pelo a esa edad?"_ pensó Keigo.), iba vestido con unos sencillos pantalones azul oscuro y una camiseta negra con el dibujo de un lobo, llevaba sandalias negras.

"Miro las estrellas, ¿tu?" le contesto Keigo.

"Hablas demasiado bien para alguien que acaba de cumplir un año." El niño con el pelo verde le miro impresionado.

"Físicamente tengo un año pero mi alma es muy vieja." dijo Keigo con una voz calmada.

El otro niño le dio una mirada rara, casi como si estuviese viendo un extraterrestre (En otro universo un adolescente con el pelo plateado salto de su asiento y empezó a gritar '¿Un extraterrestre? ¿Dónde? Dímelo...' entonces saco unos cartuchos de dinamita y las tiro al indefenso y sorprendido profesor. Un niño con el pelo espumoso y que parecía un conejito miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de puro pánico, un niño alto con el pelo negro a su lado se reía ajeno y dijo 'Gokudera si que sabe divertirse.' Mientras todo esto pasaba un bebe con un sombrero de fieltro con un camaleón verde encima observaba todo mientras se estaba tomando un espresso.)

"Voy a asumir que eres Keigo Namikaze." Dijo el chico con el pelo verde.

"Así que eres un acosador. Mmmm si yo soy Keigo, aunque no se si deberia de confirmarle mi identidad a un acosador." Dijo pensativo Keigo.

"NO SOY UN ACOSADOR." Grito el chico con el pelo verde con una enorme marca de enfado en la nuca.

"Un pervertido entonces." Dijo Keigo

"TENGO CUATRO AÑOS." Le grito el niño mientras agitaba furiosamente las manos en el aire _("¿Es una especie de baile?"_ pensó Keigo mientras le miraba).

"Aah espera, ¿Tienes cuatro? Pensaba que tenías tres."

"¿QUÉ?" EL niño estaba ahorra con la cara roja de ira.

"Sa~ si no eres ni un acosador ni un pervertido ¿Quien eres?" El niño se paro en seco y se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado.

"Aiba Fuji." se presento el ya más calmado niño con el pelo verde que ya sabemos que tiene nombre, Aiba Fuji.

"Ya que te has presentado debería de presentarme también." Keigo adopto una postura seria. "Mi nombre es Keigo Syusuke Namikaze Uzumaki, comúnmente conocido como Keigo Namikaze. Yoroshiku." Dijo formalmente mientras se inclinaba.

 _"Este chico es raro."_ Pensó Aiba

"No soy raro." Dijo firmemente Keigo.

 _"¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?"_ Aiba parecía avergonzado.

"No, no lo has dicho en voz alta." Le informo Keigo.

 _"Este chico puede leer la mente."_ Aiba estaba entrando en pánico.

"Pfff... Claro que no."

"¿Qué? Entonces, ¿cómo"

"Eres como un libro abierto, muy fácil de leer." Le dijo Keigo.

"Pero pero... TU NO DEBERIAS NI SER CAPAZ DE LEER." En un principio Aiba parecía de estar padeciendo una muy común, en este mundo, perdida de palabras. Pero al final grito exasperado.

A Keigo le estaba mucho mantener la cara seria y no estallar en carcajadas, _"Kami, este niño es muy gracioso."_

"Ah Kei-chan estas aquí. Te estábamos buscando, es la hora del pastel." Mikoto impidió sin saberlo una conversación que acabaría con un niño de tre- perdón cuatro años, sufriendo una aneurisma cerebral.

"Ya voy Miko Oba-san" dijo con voz cantaría el pequeño demonio con apariencia de ángel.

"Ara ¿y tu joven no vienes?" pregunto Mikoto al niño con el pelo verde.

"H-hai." respondio temblorosamente el niño mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada.

"Ah Kei-chan hizo un amigito hoy. No puedo esperar a contárselo a Shina-chan. Aunque es un poco tímido." Pensó la kunoichi.

Los tres entraron y fueron a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos alrededor de un inmenso pastel.

Keigo miro el pastel sorprendido. ¡Era más grande que todos los pasteles de cumpleaños que tuvo en su vida pasada juntos!

"Aquí esta mi sochi." Kushina procedió a achuchar a su hijo avergonzandolo enfrente de un gran número de personas entre ellas el Sandaime Hokage, los tres Legendarios Sannin (Orochimaru también estaba en la fiesta para disgusto de Keigo.), y los lideres de todos los clanes de la aldea .

"Keigo es hora de soplar la vela de cumpleaños." Su padre le salvo del torbellino que era su madre. "Ahora hijo tienes que pedir un deseo y apagar la vela soplando." Minato lo levando en brazos y lo puso a la altura de la vela.

Keigo se quedo pensando un momento su deseo antes de soplar.

Todos aplaudieron y los más pequeños estaban exigiendo un trozo de pastel.

"¿Qué has pedido gaki?" Pregunto el sabio pervertido.

Keigo le saco la lengua y le dijo "Que Kami nos conceda un milagro y arregle tu sentido de la moda." Le dijo Keigo mientras miraba su ropa con disgusto.

"¿Qu-? ¡Tu pequeño bastardo!" Jiraya farfullo mientras les demás se reían a su costa.

"Un bastardo es alguien que ha nacido fuera del matrimonio y mis padres están casados. Así que no soy un bastardo." Le dijo petulante Keigo. "A menos que bastardo se utilice en otro contexto..." Keigo miro a su padre en busca de una respuesta.

Pronto la sala se vio envuelta en un intenso instinto asesino procedente de Minato Namikaze que le estaba dirigiendo una mirada que prometía dolor a su sensei.

Jiraya empezó a sudar a balas.

"Sensei, ¿No estarás enseñándole a mi hijo de UN año palabras que no debería de saber?" La voz de Minato estaba más fría que el hielo.

Jiraya se movió incomodo.

"Tranquilo Minato, estoy seguro de que el mocoso ya sabía lo que quería decir, ¿Verdad gaki?" Keigo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado mirando completamente confundido.

Esa noche los gritos de terror y de dolor del sabio pervertido fueron escuchados por toda la aldea. Nadie le dio la más mínima importancia, su único pensamiento fue _"Ese pervertido seguro que se merece su castigo."_ Antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

El único capaz de ver a través del acto de Keigo fue Aiba quien sabiamente se quedo callado, no querría invocar la ira del padre superhipermegaultra protector.

* * *

A las once y media todos los invitados se habían marchado y en el compuesto Senju solo quedaban Tsunade, la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, Mikoto y un muy magullado Jiraya.

"Creo que ya es hora de que Keigo vaya a dormir." Dijo Tsunade mirando al somnoliento niño de un año.

"Per-" Su replicá fue cortado por un gran bostezo. "Pero quiero abrir los regalos." Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos medio cerrados Keigo.

"Ya tendrás tiempo para eso mañana." Le dijo su padre mientras lo recogía en brazos.

Mikoto, Tsunade y Kushina le dieron las buenas noches y su padre lo llevo a su habitación en el compuesto Senju. Antes de siquiera llegar a la habitación Keigo ya había caido dormido.

Minato coloco a su hijo en la cama, le quito el Kimono y le puso un pijama azul con pequeños lobos grises dibujados. Lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Duerme bien mi pequeño hijito." Le susurro con suavidad.

 **Os recuerdo que hasta no hayan cinco comentarios no subire el proximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Kozaimas Ohio!**

 **Los resultados de las encuestas son:**

 **FemItachi: 10**

 **Anko: 1**

 **Hana: 1**

 **Yugito: 1**

 **Bueno finalmente esta listo el capitulo, me tomo más de lo que pensaba acabarlo por los examenes, pasado tengo otros 2 (¡¿Por qué me odias tanto Kami-sama?!)... El capitulo 6 estara para mediados o finales de la proxima semana.**

 **Adios mis queridos padawan's y disfrutad de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Los meses próximos a mi primer cumpleaños pasaron sin darme cuenta.

Ese día hice mi primer amigo, Aiba Fuji que es en la actualidad mi mejor amigo. Para evitar morirme del aburrimiento hice en mi tiempo libre una ficha para cada persona que conozco.

Nombre: Kushina Uzumaki.

Edad: 20 años cuando nací, 23 años ahorra.

Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Julio de 1955 DRS (Después del Rikudo Sennin).

Aspecto: Pelo largo de color rojo, ojos gris-violeta, piel lechosa. Mide 165 cm.

Rango: Jonin.

Nombre: Minato Namikaze.

Edad: 20 años cuando nací, 23 años ahorra.

Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de Enero de 1955 DRS.

Aspecto: Pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada. Mide 179cm.

Rango: Jonin.

Nombre: Tsunade Senju.

Edad: 31 años cuando nací, 34 años ahora.

Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de Agosto de 1944 DRS.

Aspecto: Pelo rubio miel, ojos marrón miel. Mide 164cm.

Rango: Sannin.

Y así de todas las personas a las que conozco. Por las edades sé que estoy entr años antes de que Naruto nazca. Lo cual es genial porque me da más tiempo para prepararme para lo que me esperara.

Hablando de entrenamiento he empezado mi entrenamiento shinobi poco después de mi segundo cumpleaños. A causa de mi edad lo que más entrene fue mi control del chakra, la manipulación del mismo y mi genjutsu, también empecé a realizar algunos ejercicios de flexibilidad, agilidad, velocidad y resistencia pero a acusa de mi corta edad no puedo hacer mucho para mi entrenar mi taijutsu. El ninjutsu requiere más chakra del que dispongo actualmente, bueno hay algunos E rank que están a mi alcance. Como el genjutsu requiere poco chakra pero mucho control empece con él.

Las técnicas ilusorias (幻術 Genjutsu) son una rama avanzada de las técnicas ninja (忍術 Ninjutsu) cuyo objetivo es confundir la mente del enemigo mediante la manipulación del chakra, es decir, son aquellas técnicas con las que el usuario crea ilusiones. Estas técnicas pueden ser creadas mediante sellos ninjas o por otros medios (técnicas oculares (瞳術 Dōjutsu) o técnicas de línea sucesoria (血継 限界 Kekkei Genkai), el primer método requiere de una inteligencia superior, ya que prestarle atención a los detalles es un factor clave. Éstas pueden llevar a los enemigos a la confusión, tener alucinaciones, experimentar sensaciones que tan sólo se encuentran en su mente como si estuviesen pasando de verdad y manipular así sus sentidos para percibir cosas que realmente no suceden. Las técnicas ilusorias son muy difíciles de dominar y mantener, por tanto, tan sólo unos pocos son capaces de hacerlo correctamente. Para realizarlo, es necesario un perfecto control del chakra; el usuario tiene que concentrarlo en la mente del objetivo, manipulando así sus sentidos.

A pesar de su utilidad, genjutsu se emplea raramente, la mayoría de los ninjas que prefieren los efectos reales y tangibles de ninjutsu y taijutsu más de los efectos imaginarios de genjutsu.

Después de leer un par de pergaminos sobre el tema quede completamente enamorado. El genjutsu es un arte que necesita control, imaginación, determinación, voluntad, ingenio y astucia.

Es perfecto para mí.

Después de leerme todos los pergaminos y libros que tenemos en la biblioteca sobre el genjutsu mi curiosidad no quedo saciada, la información que tenemos sobre el tema es poca y le falta profundidad (Se ve que no a habido un solo Uzumaki dotado en genjutsu).

Y ni hablemos de las técnicas, en la biblioteca solo hay como mucho 20 y la mayoría están más allá de mi nivel.

También poco después de mi primer cumpleaños convencí a Kaa-san y a Tou-san de que me enseñaran a leer y a escribir.

Si, si ya se lo que diréis: ¿Qué clase de tarado siquiera se molesta en tratar de enseñarle a leer y a escribir a un mocoso de un año?

Eso seria algo lógico que pensar en mi antiguo mundo, ¿en este? A los tres años a nadie le sorprende si me ve leyendo un libro o escribiendo algo.

Otra cosa que he notado es que los recuerdos de mi vida pasada se van hacienda cada vez más opacos. Me di cuenta de eso cuando ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de mi profesora favorita de Italiano.

Para no perder el valioso conocimiento que tengo sobre el futuro empece a escribir todo lo que sé sobre la serie Naruto, en Ingles para que nadie pueda leerlo. Me tomo meses y muchos cuadernos pero finalmente reuní por escrito todo mi conocimiento de Narutoverse.

Otra cosa que me tenia intrigado era Itachi, sé que Shisui tiene mi misma edad pero como nunca se dijo que diferencia de edad había entre ambos no tenía ni idea de cuando Itachi nacería. Itachi siempre fue uno de mis personajes favoritos y estaba ansioso por conocerlo en persona.

El invierno de mi segundo año de vida Mikoto anuncio que esta esperando un bebe. Itachi-kun nacería dentro de 9 meses, como se que su cumpleaños es el 9 de Junio no tengo que preocuparme por pequeñeces.

Otra cosa de la que voy a hablaros es de Aiba. El chico es un genio, no nivel Itachi pero aún asi. Aiba es el único hijo de Tetsuo Fuji, un jonin clasificado como un alto rango A en el libro bingo por sus habilidades en Ninjutsu. Su madre (Ginki), para mi enorme sorpresa, es la hermana mayor de Gai. Si lo sé, es un wow.

¿Cómo Aiba puede ser tan normalito cuando es sobrino de un chalado como Gai?

La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota de las ideas.

No es tan sorprendente que Ginki-san sea una jounin especializada en Taijutsu teniendo en cuenta quien es su hermano pequeño. Otro dato interesante es que a pesar de que Gai y Aiba son casi de la misma edad, solo hay un par de años entre ellos, Gai actuá como un tío (Al estilo Gai), se dirige a Aiba como si este fuera décadas más joven que el y constantemente lo llama su 'sobrino juvenil'. La interacción de esos dos es algo muy divertido de presenciar.

Si, he conocido a Gai.

Él es apenas 6 años mayor que yo, por tanto solo 3 años y unos meses mayor que Aiba.

Aiba..., mi Ai-chan ha sido algo difícil de tratar últimamente.

Todo empezó hace unos meses cuando él y sus padres fueron al festival del pueblo Riaki. El pueblo Riaki esta a 1 día y medio de viaje de Konoha y es conocido por sus espectáculos de fuegos artificiales, así como por su arroz.

Todo estaba bien pero cuando se suponía que ellos volverían no volvieron, kaa-san y tou-san empezaron a actuar más sobriamente pero dado que la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi estaba en marcha no era un echo poco común y no me llamo especialmente la atención. Me empece a preocupar dos días después de la fecha en la que se suponía que volverían.

Trate de sonsacarles algo de información a mis padres pero ellos no soltaban prenda. Pero cuándo la mirada de tou-san se volvio acuosa durante unos instantes después de que mencionara a Tetsu-oji supe lo que había pasado.

Tetsu-oji estaba muerto, y lo más probable era que Aiba y Gin-oba también.

Aún sabiendo la clase de mundo en la que vivía no podía aceptar tan fácilmente la muerte de mi mejor amigo. Salí corriendo del compuesto y no parre hasta que estaba enfrente de la casa de los Fuji.

La casa en sí se veía exactamente igual que la ultima vez que estuve aquí... O no exactamente igual.

Se veía más, ¿Cómo decirlo?, ¿triste?, ¿solitaria? Es difícil tratar de describir lo que vi aquel día. Puedo decir que con solo ver la casa yo ya sabia que algo, algo malo, había pasado. No me atreví a entrar.

Seguí caminando por las calles de Konoha sin rumbo fijo. Después de unas horas llegue a un lugar que conocía muy bien, no porque allá estado allí si no porque lo había visto en la serie Naruto, el pequeño lago donde Sasuke aprendió el Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu.

Había un niño sentado en el muelle, cuando lo vi sentí algo removerse en mi interior. Aún en la distancia podía decir que ese niño tenia un aura deprimente, impregnado de dolor y tristeza. También odio.

Vi dos opciones:

A) Acercarme a él.

B) Dar media vuelta y largarme.

Mientras me debatía pensé que tal vez sea esto lo que sintió Naruto cuando vio a Sasuke en el muelle. Él había elegido la B yo... yo no soy Naruto.

Me acerque al niño. Cuando vi su pelo supe inmediatamente quien era.

Solo conocia a un niño de seis años con el pelo de color verde.

"Aiba" Grite mientras corría hacia él.

Aiba se levanto sorprendido, antes de que pudiera echarle un buen vistazo tropecé con algo, caí hacia delante, choque con él y ambos nos acabamos dando un chapuzon.

* * *

Una vez que me estaba hundiendo en el lago me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, mientras nadaba hacia la superficie agradecí a todos los Kami's por haber aprendido a nadar tan temprano en esta vida. En mi última no aprendí a nadar hasta los ocho años. Una vez en la superficie mire a mi alrededor buscando a Aiba, cuando no lo vi sumergí la cabeza y mire en el agua. Allí estaba. Ai-chan estaba nadando hacia la superficie.

Una vez comprobado que mi mejor amigo estaba bien nade hasta el muelle, una vez allí subí y me quede sentado con las piernas colgando. Mirando hacia la superficie del lago vi a Aiba salir, el aura deprimente había sido sustituido por un de molestia y enfado.

"¿Mi Ai-chan esta enfadado conmigo?" Me pregunte mientras inclinaba la cabeza confuso.

Mientras Aiba nadaba hacia mi lo oí murmurar algo acerca de mocosos insufribles. ¿A qué se referirá? Aún sin respuesta a mi pregunta cuando Aiba llego a donde estaba le ofrecí una mano para ayudarlo a subir al muelle.

"Tsk." Me ignoro y subió solo.

"So~ ¿Por qué estabas sentado solo y deprimido?" Le pregunte, ya sospechaba la razón pero necesitaba una confirmación.

"Okaa-chan y Otou-chan están muertos." Dijo con voz fría, lo mire y vi que estaba apretando mucho los puños y tenia los nudillos blancos.

Gin-oba y Tetsu-oji muertos. Confirmado

"¿Cómo?" Ok tal vez esa no sea la mejor pregunta que hacerle a un niño de 6 años que se acaba de quedar huérfano.

"No sabes nada ¿verdad?" Me miro sorprendido y algo decepcionado. Incline levemente la cabeza en señal de confusión.

"Hace cinco días estábamos disfrutando del festival cuando el pueblo fue atacado. Era un grupo de bandidos y unos ninjas desertores. Okaa-chan y Otou-chan acabaron con ellos. Ellos tomaron la decisión de volver a Konoha antes. Estábamos a 7 horas de la aldea cuando nos encontramos con un nukenin de la Aldea de la Cascada, él tiene el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, y unos ojos morados. Era mas bajo que Otou-chan. Él desafio a Okaa-chan y a Otou-chan a una pelea, ellos querían rechazar pero el nukenin los ataco. Lucharon... Él mato a mis padres." Aiba apretó los dientes, casi podía oírlos chirriar. "Él me miro después de matarlos y dijo que yo no era digno. QUE NO ERA DIGNO." Aiba grito y empezó a sollozar.

No sabía como reaccionar, dos de las personas a las que considero familia están muertas.

En mi ultima vida nunca se me había muerto un familiar o alguien a quien conozca. A parte de mi propia nunca había tenido que tratar con la muerte. No sabia como controlar mis propias emociones, menos aún consolar a mi amigo.

Me acerque a él y le pase un brazo sobre los hombros algo inseguro. Aiba me sorprendio cuando se me lanzo encime y me abrazo fuertemente mientras sollozaba en mi hombro. Aiba era tres años y medio mayor que yo por ende fisicamente mayor. La forma en la que me sostenía me hace pensar en mi mismo como un gran osito de peluche, o león. Ah se me había olvidado mencionarlo pero con los años el color de mis ojos han ido cambiando de color y ahorra en vez de alzul que tenía al nacer son dorados, me quedan de lujo pero a mi me gustaban mis ojos azules. Otro cambio fue mi estrucctura facial que a medida que iba creciendo para mi sorpresa se va pareciendo más y más a la del chico ese que aparecio en la última pelicula de Naruto, no me acuerdo de su nombre, ya sabes que que le robo el byakugan a Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata.

Si a Minato podria considerarsele guapo a ese tipo... Bueno el chico es hermoso, si esa seria la palabra. No es que me queje por los cambios ("MIS AMADOS OJOS AZULES ¡¿POR QUÉ?!") pero me prugunto que los habra ocasionado.

...

Tal vez esto no seria lo correcto de pensar en esta clase de situación. Pero ¡hey! yo ya dije que no tengo ni la más pajolera idea de como portarme en esta clase de situaciones y acabo de descubrir que me forma de defenderme de la tristeza y el dolor es divegar... sobre cualquier tema.

* * *

Después del momento emocional volvi a casa con Aiba (No iba a dejarlo solo). Mis padres estaban encantados con la idea de que Aiba se quede con nosotros por el momento. Hasta logre convencerlo para que se quedara en mi habitación. No pienses mal es solo que quiero mantenerlo vigilado. La forma en la que Aiba esta actuando me recuerda mucho a la de Sasuke después de la masacre Uchiha y yo no quiero que mi amigo tire un Sasuke (Ya sabes eso de obsesionarte con la venganza al punto de no importarte matar a tu mejor amigo con tal de lograr ese objetivo) y yo no quiero tirar un Naruto (Obsesionarte con traer a dicho amigo de regreso a la aldea, sin importar las malvadas acciones del tipo).

Mi constante vigilancia (¡Ha! Me ha salido un Moody, '¡Vigilancia constante!') no fue tan discreta como deberia de haberlo sido.

"¿Por qué demonios me estas acosando?" Vaya mi querido Ai-chan es más observador de lo que pensaba.

"Hn." Me encogi de hombros.

"Keigo." Ok, conozco ese tono de voz. Kaa-san lo usa siempre que estoy a punto de cargarmela.

"Estoy preocupado." La sinceridad es lo mejor en esta clase de situación.

"¿Preocupado?" Aiba estaba confundido.

"Eres mi mejor amigo y acabas de perder a tus padres. Es normal que este preocupado por ti." Le dije con un tono que decia '¿No es obvio?'

Aiba parecia sorprendido y algo tocado. "Estoy bien." Me dijo con las mejillas rojas.

"¿Tienes fiebre?" Le pregunte mientras ponia mi mano en su frente. El se volvio más rojo aún.

"Baka." El palmeo mi mano y se marcho.

Es buen que mi querido Ai-chan siga siendo el mismo~

* * *

 **Nombre:** Aiba Fuji

 **Edad:** 6 años

 **F. de nacimiento:** 14 de Julio

 **Apariencia:** Es un niño de cabello color verde, los ojos y las cejas negras, de piel bronceada. Es bajito para su edad.

 **Personalidad:** Es de carácter reservado, aunque muy a menudo actúa de manera cómica; también tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación, al grado de perderse incluso en caminos rectos o cuando alguien lo está guiando (Muy parecido a Zoro Roronoa). Se enfada mucho cuando alguien se burla de su estatura, Keigo le hace perder constantemente los estribos. Es algo de un solitario sobre todo por la muerte de sus padres, él considera a los demás niños de su edad demasiado inmaduros e irritantes. Keigo apesar de lo mucho que le saca de sus casillas es la única persona en la que confia plenamente hasta el punto de confiarle su vida, él es su mejor amigo.

 **Habilidades:** Es un natural en Taijutsu, entrenado por su madre hasta su muerte, su talento en Ninjutsu es superior a la media pero no se compara con Kakashi o cualquier especialista, es absolutamente un negado en Genjutsu (tan malo como Naruto). Sus reservas de chakra son superiores a la media. Su fuerza y velocidad son buenas pero su resistencia apesta, por eso a menudo se le ve con su tío Gai corriendo alrededor de la aldea para mejorar su pesima resistencia.

 **Gustos:** entrenar para superarse, las novelas romanticas (Lo mantiene en secreto), las onigiris, la sopa miso, luchar con individuos fuertes, pasar tiempo con sus amigos (Keigo).

 **Disgustos:** Los mocoso idiotas e irritantes, las cosas dulces, que le molesten sobre su estatura, el nukenin que mato a sus padres.

 **Hobbies:** Cuidar de su bonsai (Que Keigo se ha cargado en más de una ocasión), leer novelas romanticas (secreto), entrenar su Taijutsu, jugar al shogi con Keigo.

 **Sueño/Objetivo:** Matar al nukenin que asesino a sus padres.

 **Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? Dejadme vuestra opinión en los comentarios.**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **Acabo de leer un comentario de Vulkhanos en el que decia que le desconcertaba que Keigo se refiera a Aiba como Ai-chan, decia que le sonaba a yaoi, aviso esta historia NO es yaoi. Keigo lo hace porque él tiene una personalidad algo infantil e inmadura y le gusta meterse con Aiba porque sus reacciones siempre le divierten. Esa es la razón principal.**

 **Las edades de los personajes son:**

 **Aiba: 6 años**

 **Keigo: 3 años**

 **Minato: 23 años**

 **Kushina: 23 años**

 **Mikoto: 23 años**

 **Tsunade: 34 años**

 **Kakashi: 9 años**

 **Gai: 9 años**

 **Actualmente esta ocurriendo en las Naciones Elementales la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui esta el capitulo 6. El emparejamiento oficial sera Keigo/FemItachi.**

* * *

Finalmente.

Después de tanto tiempo finalmente mi aventura se pone en marcha.

Miro al edificio delante mio, la Academia Ninja.

"Keigo, ¿Estas seguro?" Me pregunta preocupada mama por centésima vez.

Cuando después de la muerte de los padres de Aiba les pedí a mis padres que me entrenaran estaban incrédulos.

 _"Pe-pero si solo tienes tres años." Dijo tartamudeando papa._

 _"Tienes toda una vida por delante para decidirte que quieres hacer." Trato de razonar conmigo mama._

 _"Quiero convertirme en un ninja." Dije con los brazos cruzados. Papa suspiro y se paso la mano por el pelo._

 _"Pero aún así Keigo es pronto para empezar a entrenar, la mayoría de niños de tu ed-"_

 _"Yo no soy como los demás Tou-san. Dime, ¿Cuantos niños de tres años hablan tan bien como yo, o son tan inteligentes, o cuantos saben ya leer y escribir con fluidez?"_

 _Mi madre se peizco el puente de la nariz y me miro fijamente a los ojos._

 _"¿Por qué?" Me pregunto. "¿Por qué quieres convertirte en un ninja?"_

 _Esa es una buena pregunta._

 _"Tengo varias razones." Dije mirándola seriamente. "Uno: quiero ser fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos. Dos: Este mundo esta lleno de ladrones, asesinos, estafadores... Quiero ser capaz de protegerme. Tres: Entre todas las profesiones que pueda elegir ser un ninja es la mejor por diversas razones."_

Ellos no me preguntaron porque ser un ninja era lo mejor para mi, ni yo tampoco quería contarles. A partir de ese día mis padres me estaban observando más cuidadosamente, me explico, no en el sentido 'Sabemos que eres un traidor y te pillaremos.' sino más bien en el sentido 'Queremos grabarnos en la nuca todos los recuerdos que podamos conseguir juntos.' Ser un ninja es peligroso, la tasa de mortalidad es alta y mis padres saben que una vez que me gradué cada misión podría ser la última. Podre morir en cualquier momento.

Una semana después de que compartiera esa información con ellos mama y papa empezaron a entrenarme. Déjenme decirte que por muy increíbles padres que ellos sean, por mucho que me adoren ellos no fueron fácil en mi.

Después del primer día me quería morir, me dolían músculos que ni sabia que tenía.

Ellos fueron muy pero que muy duros conmigo. Mi horario de entrenamiento de los últimos dos años fue.

De Lunes a Jueves.

8:00-9:00 Levantarse, vestirse y desayunar.

9:00-11:00 Condicionamiento físico.

11:00-11:30 Descanso, almuerzo.

11: 30-14: 00 Taijutsu.

14:00-16:00 Descanso, comida.

16:00-18:00 Lanzamiento kunai y shuriken.

18:00-19:00 Conocimientos generales.

De Viernes a Domingo.

8:00-9:00 Levantarse, vestirse y desayunar.

9:00-11:00 Control chakra.

11:00-11:30 Descanso, almuerzo.

11:30-14:00 Fundamentos Ninjutsu.

14:00-15:00 Descanso, comida.

15:00-17:00 Sigilo, Trampas, seguimiento.

17:00-18:00 Caligrafiá/ Fundamentos Fuinjutsu.

Toda esa tortura valió la pena.

Ahorra a la edad de cinco años empezó la academia. Aiba ya esta en su último año, yo me he propuesto graduarme en un año. Gracias al entrenamiento infernal por el cual pase durante dos años estoy lo suficientemente cualificado como para derrotar en combate a la mayoría de los genin de la aldea. Mi madre me puso a luchar, batallas de solo taijutsu contra diversos genin para probarme y también adquirir experiencia luchando.

El Sandaime Hokage esta dando el típico discurso, es aburado.

Miro alrededor, todos los niños que empezaran al mismo tiempo que yo son mayores por un año o dos que yo. Veo Inuzukas, Naras, Yamanakas, Uchihas. Hablando de Uchihas, el próximo verano serán dos años desde que Itachi nació. Ese día me tome una gran sorpresa, una enorme y desconcertante sorpresa. Itachi nació una niña. Si no fuera porque la vi e indiscutiblemente esa renacuajo es una versión femenina de Itachi pensaría que en realidad es tal vez su hermana mayor.

Fue un gran shock para todos pues el medico ya había dicho que era un niño y puff en realidad nace una niña. En un principio Miko oba quería nombrarla Itachi pero ese es un nombre masculino y acabaron llamándola Izumi que significa fuerte, Fukaku dijo que su hija se convertirá en la kunoichi más poderosa de Konoha de allí el nombre.

"Ahora los alumnos serán llamados por uno de los cinco senseis, cuando llamen vuestro nombre poneros en una fila delante de vuestro sensei." Al fin termino con ese tedioso discurso.

"Gin Mataka" Dijo uno de los chunin.

Siguieron llamando a los alumnos, minutos después.

"Namikaze Keigo." Dijo un chunin con el pelo castaño.

"Hai" Respondí perezosamente mientras me unía a la fila. Podía oir a mi madre animándome entre la multitud, que vergüenza.

"Bien ya estamos todos." Dijo después de unos minutos el chunin. "Seguidme al aula."

* * *

El aula es normal. El chunin sensei que ahora se que se llama Daisuke nos dijo que nos sentáramos donde quisiéramos. Yo decidí sentarme al fondo a la derecha, cerca de la ventana. Es un lugar muy estratégico, puedo observar a todos y en caso de ataque tengo una perfecta vía de escape. Si, lo sé soy demasiado paranoico para un niño de cinco años.

"Ahora os daré una prueba para determinar vuestro nivel de conocimientos básicos."

Otou-san me dijo que lo hacen todos los años. La primera semana del curso es para determinar el nivel de los alumnos, después los re colocan en grupos según su nivel y capacidad de aprendizaje. Ka-san dijo que la primera prueba era una broma, ahora que miro las preguntas se a lo que se refiere.

1-Titulo del líder de la aldea.

Hokage.

2-Nombre de los clanes fundadores de la aldea.

Senju y Uchiha.

3-¿Qué energía usan los ninjas?

Chakra

Y otras 17 preguntas como estas. Termine la prueba en 6 minutos, nos dio una hora.

Le entregue la hoja al examinador. El se quedo sorprendido, miro mis respuestas y cuando vio que todas eran correctas me miro ¿como decirlo? Como alguien que acaba de encontrar en el suelo un fajo de 5000$. Me dijo que podía ir a la biblioteca si quería. Me encogí de hombros y seguí sus instrucciones sobre como llegar a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca no es ni de cerca tan grande como la de mi clan pero podemos decir que es aceptable. Fui a la sección de genjutsu y para mi decepción no tienen ninguna información que yo no supiera. Decidí ir a la sección de ninjutsu, vi una técnica que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo aprender. El shunshin. Cogí el pergamino y me puse a leerlo.

El Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante (瞬身の術, Shunshin no Jutsu) es una habilidad que tienen en general todos los ninjas, se trata de hacer mover el cuerpo a altas velocidad permitiéndose ir a cortas o a largas distancias a una velocidad casi imposible de ver. Para un observador parece como si la persona se hubiera teletransportado, generalmente en una nube de humo para ocultar sus movimientos. Esto se logra mediante el uso del chakra para vitalizar temporalmente el cuerpo moviéndolo de esa forma a la persona a velocidades extremas. La cantidad de chakra requerido depende de la distancia, la altura del cuerpo del usuario y su lugar de destino.

Este jutsu tiene una gran variedad entre las aldeas ocultas, todos los cuales implican algún elemento extra aparte del propio movimiento. El elemento adicional es por lo general algún tipo de sustancia utilizada para distraer al oponente, como las hojas o la arena.

Es un jutsu rango D, todos los estudiantes de la academia podrían aprenderlo pero como no lo enseñan ellos no se toman la molestia de tratar de aprenderlo. Yo personalmente pienso que este jutsu es la caña.

Hasta que Daisuke-sensei vino a llamarme memorice la forma de aprenderlo, cuando vuelva a casa me pondré a practicarlo. Con eso en mente seguí al instructor hasta el patio donde ya estaban los demás estudiantes.

"Bien niños ahorra voy a probar vuestro nivel en el lanzamiento de shurikens y kunais." Daisuke-sensei nos dijo que nos pusiéramos en fila. El nivel de los demás estudiantes era lamentable, excepto un par de ellos ninguna había tocado un kunai o shuriken en su vida.

Llego mi turno, Daisuke me miro expectante como si esperara mucho de mí.

Cogí los diez surikens y los lance al mismo tiempo.

Mire el resultado, nueve de diez. Necesito más practica pensé mientras cogía los kunais.

Los lance al mismo tiempo. El resultado su ocho de diez. Más practica eso es lo que necesito.

Los demás estudiantes me miraban con la boca abierta. Daisuke-sensei estaba apuntando algo mientras sonreia maniaticamente.

¿Le pasara algo?

Después de las pruebas de lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai pasamos a taijutsu. Daisuke-sensei nos puso en parejas.

A mi me toco un chico de uno años con el pelo castaño oscuro y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Sensei nos llamo.

"Te voy a aplastar renacuajo." Dijo el chico. Lo mire con los brazos cruzados sin expresión.

"Te cres muy guay, ¿no?" Cuando vio que ni le prestaba atención se lanzo con el puño listo para golpearme. Tan predecible. Cuando estaba a centímetros de distancia desaparecí en una explosión de velocidad. Aparecí detrás suyo y le di una patada mandándolo fuera del ring.

"Vencedor Keigo-kun." Dijo Daisuke-sensei.

Las niñas empezaron a mirarme con corazones en los ojos y a chillar.

Mierda.

Sé lo que eso significa.

La pesadilla de todo niño.

Fangirls.

No pude evitar estremecerme cuando vi la mirada enloquecida en sus ojos.

Los niños me miraban con miedo, respeto o celos e envidia.

Así fue mi primer día en la academia. A las 16:00 volví salí del edificio con las manos en los bolsillos. Vi a Tsunade ba-chan esperándome en la salida. Le sonreí mientras corría a abrazarla.

Que puedo decir sigo siendo un niño, y llevo un mes sin verla. Ella salio en una misión con algunos jonins al campo de batalla.

Estamos en guerra ese detalle a veces es fácil de olvidar observando la paz que se respira en la aldea. Pero sé que nosotros podemos disfrutar de esta paz gracias al sacrificio de muchos ninja que arriesgan cada día su vida por nosotros, la próxima generación.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día Kei-chan?" Me pregunto ba-chan.

"Aburrido."

"Siempre lo es."

Empezamos a caminar cuando oí unos gritos espantosos.

Mire atrás y lo vi, el más terrorífico de los espectáculos.

Una furiosa manada de chicas enloquecidas gritando mi nombre.

"¡Keigo-sama espere!"

Sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

Solté la mano de Ba-chan y corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y en cierto modo lo hacia.

Punto De Vista Tsunade.

Me reí a carcajadas mientras veia a mi ahijado correr de un grupo de lo que puedo asegurar que es su recién inaugurado club de fans.

"La vida de un ninja nunca sera aburrida."


End file.
